The Girl Who Changed it All
by lilbrig01
Summary: Owen Shaw bad ass bad guy. He had no weakness and nothing in the way of what he wanted. Well that was before he saw Cassie. Cassie changed it all he has a weakness now one that he wants no one to find out about. One that has no idea what he's done or what he's capable of. What will she do when she finds out? What will he do when she finds out?
1. Meeting Owen

**I'm in a fast and furious mood so I'll be posting a couple of stories for it. I'm still updating my other ones I know it's taking for ever and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this story. I think Owen is sexy and I always thought he should have a weakness like everyone else.**

* * *

><p>Hi! My name is Cassie Holt! I live in a California right outside L.A. the city of Angels. I'm seventeen, though I can pass for older. And well honestly I'm the definition of innocent. I've never had se or done anything sexual, heck I've never even kissed a boy. I work as a waitress at a little dinner owned by a little old couple. I have long auburn hair that goes to about my mid back, I have ice blue eyes, I'm very short at 5'4, I've got a dancer's body, but with C sized boobs, I have full red lips, and I'm tan. I live with my grandma, but she could really care less about me. My parents bailed on me when I was ten. I had no other family then my grandma she didn't want to take me in, but she did for money of course. I'm working on saving money to get out of here I want to travel the world. I graduated high school when I was sixteen so, now all I have to do is save the money. And find a way away from my grandma. My parents send her money as long as I live with her even when I'm over eighteen they will send her money, but if they find out I don't live there anymore, well bye-bye money. So naturally getting her to let me leave will be very hard to do.<p>

Currently I'm at work. We're slow tonight there is no one in here at all. I'm wiping down the counters then I hear the bell signaling a customer has come in. I put away my rag and turn around to welcome them, but my voice dies in my throat. The man who just walked in has to be the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. He's tall so tall at least a foot taller than me, thank god I'm wearing heels so I am a little taller than normal, he's built extremely built, and he has short hair and piercing eyes. He notices my staring and smirks and says, "See something interesting love?" He has an English accent please excuse me while I pass out. I take a breath and say, "Welcome to Sylvia's take a seat where ever you like and I'll be right there to take your order." He laughs a little then takes a seat one of the tables. I turn and dig out my pencil and pad, which I really don't need, but I needed a second to calm down before facing this gorgeous man I have no chance with.

I walk from behind the counter to his table I hope he doesn't want a burger or anything fried I'm the only one here and I can't really grill or fry. I put on my brightest smile and walked to the table he's sitting at and I say, "Hello! I'm Cassie. Can I take your order?" He looks at me curiously then looks me up and down. I blush bright red and he notices because he smirks at me. Finally he says, "Just a cup of coffee, love." Nod still blushing and hurry behind the counter and pour him a cup and hurry back to him. I set the cup full of coffee down in front of him and go to walk away, but he grabs my hand and says, "Will you join me?" normally I'd say no, that I had work to do, but I couldn't say no to him so with a blush I said, "Sure."

I sit down in front of him and he says, "So Cassie how long have you been working here?" I smile and say, "Since I was fifteen." He nods and asks, "How old are you now?" I blush and say, "Seventeen." He is shocked for a split second, but he covers it pretty quick and says, "Well you look much older my dear." I giggle and my blush darkens a little and I say, "I get that a lot. What about you where do you work?" he smirks and says, "I travel a lot and sell things and trade things." I was so amazed that sounded so cool. I ask, "Where have you traveled?" He just smirks back and says, "All over the world." I smile dreamily and say, "I'd love to travel the world. I'm saving money to do that. I graduated high school early so now all I have to do is save the money to go and get away from my grandma somehow." He nods and says, "How much longer will it take you to save up to travel? And what do you mean get away from your grandmother?" I sigh, "Well I'll be working here for at least seven more years before I can attempt to go anywhere and well my parents bailed on me when I was ten they will send my grandma money as long as I live with her. Even if I live there after I'm eighteen."

He nods again and says, "I see." I smile and then I say, "You know I just realized I don't know your name or how old you are. Care to share?" I giggled and he smirked and said, "How rude of me. My name is Owen Shaw and I'm twenty-nine." I giggled and he looked at me questionably and I said, "You don't look twenty-nine. I thought you were twenty-five." He laughs a little and it was a weird sound not bad it just sounded like he did it too often. I smile at him and he looks at me curiously and asks, "What?" I giggle and say, "I like your laugh and your smile." He looks beyond shocked like he didn't realize he'd down either of those things. I pull out my phone to check the time and I jump out of my seat it's time to close and I'm a little behind. As soon as I jump up he looks and me and asks, "What's wrong?" I sigh and say, "It closing time I need to do a couple things than I need to hurry home." He looks outside and says, "I don't see a car out there is someone picking you up?" I shake my head and say, "No I walk home every night." It was like something in him snapped he said, "You will not walk home anymore it's too dangerous me or one of my associates will start driving you home every night. Got it?" This was so weird, but he looked so serious and the way he said it left no room for argument so I said, "Of course Owen." He nodded and kissed my cheek then told, "Alright love I'll be waiting outside. When you're ready come get in the car and I'll take you home." I nod and he kisses my forehead this time then he walks out the door.

I finish up the stuff I need to do then go out the door. I see the only car in the parking lot and I get in it. Owen looks at me and asks, "Where to love?" I give him my address and he nods. It's not a far drive and when we get there he kills the engine. He turns to look at me and says, "I like you Cassie would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" I blush and say, "What about our age difference? What if my grandma doesn't approve of it?" He smirks and says, "Leave your grandma to me she'll approve without a second thought when I talk to her. And for our age difference it doesn't bother me in the slightest." I giggled still blushing and said, "Ok I'll go out with you." He smirks, "Excellent. Tomorrow I'll send over an associate with one of my cards to take you shopping and I don't want any arguments from you about it." I went to protest, but he gave me a look that said don't even bother so I didn't. He nodded impressed that I didn't fight with him. Then he did the most shocking thing of all he kissed me right on the lips. I froze then after a few seconds I began to respond. He pulled back and looked at me curiously, "Was that your first kiss?" I blushed the brightest red I've ever been and nodded slowly while looking down. He lifted my chin so I was looking in his eyes and said, "Don't be embarrassed. I like that no man has ever touched you. I'll be your first everything. I like that." He sounded so possessive when he said it. It should have scared me, but honestly I liked it. I nodded and said, "Ok Owen then I'm glad I waited."

Suddenly we heard yelling I looked at the front porch and saw my grandma there yelling. I got out of the car and to my surprise so did Owen. He came around to my side kissed me one more time then told me, "Go inside love, go to bed I'll take care of this." I nodded and pulled a pen out of my purse and took his hand I wrote my number on it and said, "Text me and tell me what happens." He nods and takes my hand, he walks me to the porch. My grandma says, "You little brat bringing boys here! What the hell is wrong with you? I told you no dating!" Owen pushed me and I just walked by my grandma into the house. I really hope Owen knows what he's doing. I walk up to my room and close the door.

Owen's P.O.V.

I look at Cassie's grandma as she goes to go after Cassie I say, "Stop." She turns to glare at me and I smirk at her. I say, "Look I'm going to make you an offer and I recommend you take it. Understand?" She glares at me and says, "Who do you think you are?" I say, "Owen Shaw a wealthy intelligent man who is going to make you a deal if you shut the hell up!" She shut up after wealthy greedy old bat. I say, "Good you understand me. Now I will be dating your granddaughter and eventually I'll take her away from here. Now you are going to let us date and when the time comes you're going to let her leave with me. Now if you coöperate I'll give twenty grand and take your granddaughter that we both know you don't want off your hands. Do we have a deal?" She thought it over for a second, but we both know what her answer was going to be. She finally says, "Fine we have a deal, but after I get my money I never want to see that little brat again." I nod then I glare, "Let's make something clear till that girl leaves with me you better be the perfect grandmother and urge her to keep in this relationship with me. If you don't you'll be in the worst home for elderly I can find till the day you die without a penny to your name. Do you understand?" she paled considerably, but nodded and the hurried inside obviously scared of me. I smirk at that. I love causing fear.

I text Cassie and tell her things went fine and that she is ok with us going out. She texted back quick how excited she was and how amazing I am for getting her grandma to agree and also how glad she was that we met so randomly tonight. I smile at that. There was nothing random about our meeting. I saw a couple of weeks ago while I was getting a team together for the jobs I have coming up in Europe. I came here to finish off Letty, but her memory loss is useful to me. Anyway back to Cassie. I saw her one day she was so beautiful and innocent. You could tell just back looking at her. She did something no one has done she caught my interest and I got as much info on her as I could then I watched the dinner for a time when she alone to stage a first meeting. This girl is so kind and very submissive and that works very well for me. I could do all the jobs I needed to and my sweet little Cassie would never know she'd just think we were traveling for my work which we were. I've just got a couple of weeks till we need to do a job in Russia so I need to make her fall fast which shouldn't be too hard. I'm obsessed with this girl that much I know, but I will have her and no one and I mean no one will take her from me. Or there will be hell to pay.

When I got back to our head-quarters I called out for Letty. She came from where we keep the cars and said, "What?" I smirk at her and said, "Now, now Letty be nice. I need you to do a favor for me. Can you do that?" she rolls her eye and says, "Yeah whatever." I smirk and give her one of my credit cards and Cassie's address and tell her, "Go get a girl named Cassie from this address and take her shopping with this card." She was about to protest, but I just started walking away as I was about to round a corner I said, "Oh and Letty, play nice with her. I mean it." With that said I walked away from Letty to find Riley my dear cousin who will be Hobbs partner. No one knows that though except me and that's how it will stay. We needed to take strategy for dealing with Hobbs. I just can't wait to take out my Cassie tomorrow night. Time to get back to work though things don't steal themselves.


	2. Watch out for Letty

Letty's P.O.V.

Ugh I can't believe I have to take some girl shopping for Owen this is ridiculous. I got a whole speech from him before I left to go get her. I can't tell her what he does, I have to make sure she understands we're just associates and not nor have we ever been anything more, I have to talk him up to her, and I have to be pleasant to her. It's all insane to me. I can't remember anything from my past, but I do know I hate shopping.

I pull up to the address Owen gave me and get out of my car. I walk to the door and knock. Some old mean looking women answers the door she says, "What do you want?" I glare at her Owen also warned me about her. She's a bitch. I say, "I'm an associate of Owen Shaw's." Her bitch look changed real quick she said, "Oh um I'm sorry Miss. I'll go get Cassie." I stopped and said, "Don't bother I'll get her." She nods and says, "Of course. Her room is the first door on the right once you go up the stairs." I nod and push passed her. I walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the door she told me to go to. I knocked and I heard a sweet voice say, "Come in." I walked in and saw a very pretty girl sitting in front of a vanity finishing up her makeup. She saw me threw the mirror and jumped.

She said, "Oh you must be Owen's associate. Hi I'm Cassie." By the end of her statement she was up offering me her hand. I shook it and said, "Yes I am. My names Letty. You ready to go?" she smiled and said, "Of course. You're very pretty by the way." I smiled because it's been a while since anyone said anything nice to me. I said, "Thank you so are you. How old are Owen never said." Her smile faltered, but only slightly and she said, "Well I suppose he wouldn't, but I'm seventeen." I knew Owen was whacked, but to bring a girl her age into this life, that's just low. She's so young with so much potential. I want to tell her to stay away from Owen that he'll only hurt her, but I know better. I say instead, "Well you look older, but age is just a number after all." I want to throw up, I'm just as bad as Shaw. I'm throwing her to the wolves and for what? Even I don't know. There is something about her something Shaw likes and I don't think there is a person alive that can stop Shaw from getting what her wants. God help this girl. I wish I could.

Cassie's P.O.V.

I smile and say, "I suppose it is. Let's get out of here and get the shopping over with. I love to shop, but no offense Letty you don't look like much of a shopper to me." She laughs and says, "I'm not really a big shopper, but the only other girl in our little business is in England at the moment." I smile dreamily and say, "She's so lucky I'd love to go to England someday or anywhere really." Letty shot me an understanding smile and said, "I'm sure Owen will gladly take you with us one day." I giggle and say, "I hope so." She smiles at me and we make our way down stairs. I look at Letty and compare our outfits she in cargo pants and a white tank and she looks great. I'm wearing light blue skinny jeans and a black shirt with a silver heart on it and the back of it is pure lacey. She's wearing boots and I'm wearing black lacey booty heels. I wanted to look grown up to whoever took me shopping so they wouldn't think I was too young for Owen. Once we were in Letty's car she took off towards the mall. We were both jamming to the music in her car and just having fun. It doesn't look like Letty gets do this much just have fun, but I'm glad I could help her.

When we get to the mall I turn to Letty and I ask, "So do you did Owen tell you where he was taking me on our date? So I know what I need to get." She laughed and said, "He wouldn't tell me. He did however tell me that he wanted you to get anything you want get some clothes for dressy, some for casual, some for fun, and just anything you want." I was shocked and I said, "I can't do that." Letty laughed and says, "That's why I'm here to make sure you do." I must have looked really hesitant because Letty pulled out her phone and dialed a number. She waited till they answered and said, "I just told her what you said. She doesn't seem to want to spend your money." She nods to whatever the person said. I'm assuming its Owen though. She hands the phone to me and says, "He wants to talk to you." I take the phone and say, "Hello." He says, "Now love I know it must be weird for you. We barely know each other and I'm willing to pay for basically a new wardrobe for you, but I like you and I have the money to spare so please don't feel bad. I want you to shop and have fun. Please love it would mean a lot to me." I feel a ton of butterflies and I sigh I guess it won't hurt Owen just wants me to be happy and I'm sure it hurt him if I declined his kind offer, plus I think Letty will like helping me spend his money. I finally say, "Alright Owen I'll shop and get all the things I want, but remember when you got the bill you told me too." He chuckled and said, "Ok love have fun." With a giggle I hang up and hand Letty back her phone.

And that's how it began we spent hours going from store to store. I got new tops, skinny jeans in every color, lots of shorts, matching bras and thongs, heels, converse, makeup, lotion, tank tops, bandos, nail polish, dresses, miniskirts, leggings, shorts to sleep in, tops to sleep in, lingerie( just cause I always wanted some), flip flops, flats, sandals, bracelets, necklaces, earrings, rings, an anklet, belts, sunglasses, and perfumes. Every time I wanted to stop Letty would just drag me into another store she was having fun spending all Owen's money. I felt a little bad spending all him money, but I was so happy to finally have some nice things. I literally had a new wardrobe and I loved it. I really appreciated Owen for doing this for me. After our exhausting shopping spree Letty and I stopped at the food court to eat before we left. We were starving at this point, so since it was on Owen we went to multiple places and got a variety of things to pig out on. Through our whole meal we joked and continued to get to know each other as we had been doing all day while we shopped. When we finished eating we decided it was time to head home so I could get ready for my date. Once we pulled up to my house we got all the bags up to my room and I started putting stuff away I turned to Letty and asked, "Do you want to stay and help me get ready?" she smiled softly at me and said, "Sure let me just go call Owen and tell him and find out where you guys are going." I nodded and she walked outside to make the call. I continued to put things away just waiting for her to get back.

Owen's P.O.V.

I pull out my phone and see I'm getting another call from Letty. I say, "Hello again Letty. How is Cassie?" she says, "Shaw what the hell are you doing with her, this girl is nice and kind. She's young and very beautiful and you want to ruin her by bringing her into this life? What the hell is wrong with you!?" I sigh and say, "She isn't going to be in this life she will travel with us, but she will not know what we're doing and we will never get caught, but on the extremely unlikely chance we do as long as we keep our mouths shut the cops won't know anything about her, especially that loud mouth Hobbs. Now came down Letty she will be safe." I have this all planned carefully should we go down she won't go with us. Once the team get to know her they will feel the same. Letty sighs heavily and says, "Fine. Tell me where you guys are going tonight she wants me to help her get ready and we need to know where you're taking her to do that." I laugh and say, "It's a surprise just have her dress nice. I'm glad you've taken a liking to her, I didn't know if you would." Letty laughs and says, "It's impossible to not like her. She's too sweet." I smile fondly and say, "Indeed she is." Letty then says, "Well I have to get her ready so see you later. Oh by the way you better be good to her or I will castrate you even if you are my boss. She's like a little sister to me now." With that said she hung up. Good I need my team to be protective of her that's the only way she'll stay safe in our world. I go back to finishing up plans for Russia before I go get ready for my date tonight. I want everything to be perfect because when I leave for Russia Cassie will be coming with me if she likes it or not. I would much prefer it be willingly, but I will not leave her behind, I just can't do it.


End file.
